How to save a life
by OnceUponAnatomyMinds
Summary: Complete rewrite of How to save a life and onwards. A more Meredith/Amelia sisterhood view of it all. Details are inside. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**So I finally got to Season 11, and I have never cried so much before in my entire life. Loving it...**

 **Basically if you are not past 11x20, don't read and leave! In a kind way of course and please come back when you are caught up ;)**

 **This came to mind when I started season 12 because, as much as they are not actually blood sisters, the relationship between Amelia and Meredith is just too strained for my liking and I want more. I want them to actually be nice to each other and supporting and not bicker the way they do, I hate it. Derek would hate it. *tear***

 **So this was created from my annoyed brain and it will most likely have a few chapters. I know I am half way through 'Stick with me okay?' and I am not abandoning it but I needed another thing to start on because my muse was running away and working on only one thing was annoying the hell out of me. So I hope this is okay and please tell me if you want to see anything in upcoming chapters, for both my stories.**

 **Enjoy and review, please.**

Everything was running in slow motion. From the second she picked up the phone everything slowed to a snails pace. She barely felt herself moving to the door when the police car pulled up, opening the door and watching the police mans mouth move slowly.

"Ma'am, is this Derek Shepard's house" Her head nodded involuntarily, her hand starting to shake violently at her side.

"Yes, I'm his wife" That face he made, it was the face she knew too well. They made that when informing families of patients who were either dead or critical. _What the hell was happening?_

"Ma'am I think you should come with us"

"My 2 kids are in their rooms. I can't leave them here" He offered to grab them as they needed to come as well, showing that the situation was much more severe than first anticipated. _If this can't wait it can't be any good._

"If something has happened to Derek I need to get his sister from the hospital. She needs to be with us" She said without hesitation, the officer nodding and driving to Grey Sloan. The wait in the car was painful. She knew Amelia would freak if a police officer escorted her out but he was not accepting her arguments to grab her herself. Meredith sighed at the fear on Amelia's face, though it lessened as she spotted her and kids. She sat down next to Zola, Bailey asleep on my knee as the car started off into the night, Amelia turning to Meredith in concern.

"What is going on?" Meredith shook her head slightly, not wanting to scare the kids more than they already were.

"We will talk in a minute" It felt like forever until they pulled up outside a hospital in the middle of nowhere.

"Mama where are we?" Zola asked, Meredith jumping slightly at how quiet she had been.

"We're on an adventure ZoZo, can you remember what daddy always told you to do when we're on adventures"

"Be a good girl" Meredith smiled and nodded, Zola looking up at Amelia with a grin.

"I'm glad you brought aunt Amy" She grabbed Amelia's hand, Meredith and Amelia sharing a look before the officer turned to look at them.

"We have someone to watch your kids" She nodded, them all climbing out the car to find a woman waiting for them at the doors.

"Zo, you look after your brother and be good for this nice lady okay? Remember what daddy said about adventures?"

"I will mama" Amelia ruffled her hair and followed Meredith and the officer into the hospital.

"Now can you tell me what is going on?"

"Something happened to Derek" Amelia felt her throat close up slightly, Meredith not thinking before grabbing her hand as they climbed into the elevator. They could have never prepared for the blow that hit them that night.

"He looks so run down" Amelia whispered from the back of the room, Meredith trying to hold it together as she grabbed his limp hand.

"What do we do?" She croaked out, swaying slightly as she guided herself down onto the chair next to the bed.

"He never wanted to be a potato Meredith" She nodded, knowing that Derek never wanted any extreme measures to be taken out for him. Amelia was passed the documents by a nurse, them refusing to speak to the doctors who operated on him.

"A head CT, that is all he needed and he would still be okay" Amelia was livid. One stupid step missed by a stupid resident cost her, her brothers life, cost Meredith her husband. All because of a CT scan. After signing all the papers, Meredith left the room so Amelia could have a moment, standing outside the door, her head leaning against the wall.

"I wouldn't have stopped you know, I wouldn't have left you like this if you had come to us when it happened. Out of all the things you have survived, a Plane crash, a shooting, and here all you had to do was drive to the airport and you get hit by a truck. It's pathetic" She was expecting him to laugh, but instead she was left with the beeping of his heart monitor.

"You have a family Derek. What is Meredith going to do now? She has Bailey and Zola and no Derek. She needs you- I need you. Who knows how long she is going to put up with me without you here. My little family I built is falling apart, so if you could not die that would be great" She laughed slightly, covering up the sob that threatened to escape. She just turned and walked out, nodding to Meredith in case she needed a moment but she just shook her head, beckoning her and the nurse back into the room.

"Are you ready?" She asked, Meredith looking to Amelia who nodded, the nurse nodding sadly and beginning to turn the machines off one by one. She got to the breathing tube, the last step before his heart was bound to give up but Meredith stopped her.

"Wait a second" She nurse went to argue but Meredith sat up, looking the nurse dead in the eye.

"One more second" Amelia put her hand on the nurses shoulder and nodded, the nurse standing back and watching as Meredith entwined her fingers with his bruised ones.

"Derek" She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek as her mind began to replay every single moment with him, all the ups, all the downs, everything.

 _I'm just a guy in a bar'. That's what he said. When we woke up that morning, hungover and totally oblivious to one another, neither of us would have thought we would be where we are today. We didn't even know each others names. God it was the last thing expecting us to end up working at the same hospital, but working together only made things more exhilarating. Our first operation, the rush we both got, it was something we could never forget. I could still remember the day I begged him to choose me over Addison. 'Pick me, Choose me, Love me'. Hating him was exhausting for me, it was painful, but no matter what happened we always ended back in each others arms. Prom was a dreadful night for me, but Prom round 2, was, what's the word. Kinky?_ Derek would have laughed at that. _Doc gave us prom, the death of Doc, the death of our McDog, but Doc brought us together once more._ Thank you Doc. _Then I drowned, and out of all the doctors, all the firefighters and all the paramedics on call, Derek was the one to carry me out of the water. He breathed for me, he was my breath of fresh air, literally. Ah, the candle house. I built that damn dream house of our's right there out of candles, and what did he do? Well he was late._ Again, Derek would have laughed at that. I _had kissed him on that hill, in the middle of all those candles for the first time in so long and it was a kiss neither of us could forget. It was magical, like our first kiss all over again. And for the romantic that he was, he decided to propose in an elevator with a bunch of brain tumours taped to the wall. Magical or what?_ Derek laughing again, well, maybe not but it was worth a shot ? _And as the romantic I am, we ended up married on a post it note. 'Love each other even when we hate each other. No running. Take care of each other even when we are old, senile and smelly. And it has to be forever'. We signed a damned post it note, framed it, and that was it. Marriage. Then what do you know, he had to get himself shot didn't he? You would think as surgeons the job would have no risks, not even slightly, but here he was, walking the corridors of the hospital and he was shot. Not to mention I almost blew up previously, but a shooting. It's crazy right? But he survived that and next thing we know, we are adopting Zola, the light of both our lives. It was os unexpected, he just dumped it on me because of my, what is it, hostile uterus, and decided why not adopt. The way he fell in love with her, the way he looked at her, how could I take that away from him. It was love at first sight for him. So for his sake I gave it a shot and , I would never ask for a better daughter than Zola. We would never ask for a better daughter. So here we are, happy and in love and what happens but our plane crashes. I lost my sister that day, and Derek, he lost his brother. His only brother, and we both came out different people, but it made us stronger. We went through so much, and it was an upward battle, but when I found out I was pregnant with Bailey, that was a few flights of stairs for us. It was perfect, we were about to have another little one and everything was perfect. Yeah the birth was painful and it was done in the dark and hey, I almost died because I fell down the stairs, but Bailey was born and we were okay. All 4 of us, we were just okay. Everything was perfect, he was my Everything, we were each others everything. He told me he wanted another kid, he told me he wanted more. And then what? He get's hit by a truck. The irony. I wasn't ready to let go, how can I cope without knowing he was a plane away or a phone call or even an OR away, how can I manage without him?_

Meredith looked up and Amelia was looking at her, her eyes begging her to say something, do something. And that was how she knew. She could cope because although her family was not complete, it was not entirely broken either.

"We're are going to be okay. You can let go Derek" She nodded to the nurse and watched in agony as they pulled the tube out and he took his final breath. The room was silent as the nurse turned the heart monitor off and left the room. Meredith inhaled sharply, more tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at their still entwined hands.

"You're family isn't falling apart" Meredith said after a while, Amelia looking at her.

"Meredith-"She interrupted her, shaking her head as she finally looked up from her hand.

"I had a sister and she died, and then before I found out about Maggie you showed up and you were so clingy I could have suffocated you in the night and not flinched, because I thought that the universe was trying to replace Lexie in my life and it sucked. But no matter how much I resented you, you managed to crawl your way back up again and I actually sorta like you now. I know Derek was your family and on a different level he was mine, but on some level here we are family and I love you. I am not going to get sick of you and I am not going to abandon you. I just, I have to know you aren't going to abandon me either" A sob echoed around the room as Amelia nodded, burying her head in her hands. Meredith stood and went around to her side, wrapping her in her arms as she cried into her shoulder.

"I actually sorta kinda like you too" She said after while, the two laughing as they looked at Derek.

"He would hate this. He would actually hate all this attention, and the extreme measures. He was so sure he would end it on an OR table" Meredith stated, Amelia nodding knowingly.

"Tough luck brother. Tough, freaking, luck"


	2. Chapter 2

**So here I am with the second chapter! This is slightly long winded but I liked the place I ended it at.**

 **There will most likely be one more chapter to this story as this chapter mainly filled in the parts that needed doing. I know some don't like that this is a rewrite where Derek is still dead but I just feel like Amelia and Meredith needed more closure together and this story gave me that. I hate how they argue on the show and this was kinda filling the void for me.**

 **I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!**

The ride back to Grey Sloan Memorial was painful. Meredith was doing her best to hold it together during Zola's numerous questions. _Why can't daddy come back from the adventure? I didn't tell him goodbye mama._ Amelia was watching Meredith, waiting for her to snap, waiting for the other shoe to drop but nothing seemed to be happening. She was coping too well and it was bound to come crumbling down soon. Meredith managed to calm Zola down and get her in daycare with Bailey, the woman looking at the two sympathetically as they walked away to the attending's lounge. They noticed Maggie, Callie, Owen and Alex standing around, Amelia freezing at the door.

"I can't Meredith. I can't do it" Meredith didn't even think twice before opening the door, Amelia standing in the background, unable to move.

"Hey Mere, I heard there was some bad weather over Dallas. Derek's flight was delayed wasn't it?" Maggie said with a smile, pouring her coffee, nobody looking twice at the broken woman in the door way. Webber walked in through the other door, Meredith barely catching something about a _Gall bladder_ before blurting the words out. They were quiet and nobody heard, but she still said them.

"Derek is dead" Amelia took a step towards her, trying to reach out but she spoke again, the words silencing everyone in the room.

"Derek is dead" The words sounded foreign, everyone looking between the two women in shock. Their eyes eventually landed on Amelia, the woman looking a lot more sane than Meredith did in that moment, but she just nodded, another tear rolling down cheek.

"Derek died" She said, her throat hoarse with emotion. Nobody moved, breathed, the scene seemingly frozen. It was when Meredith suddenly plummeted to the floor they were brought to motion, Amelia jumping forward and helping her blow to the floor.

* * *

Owen left the hospital room, a crowd beginning to form at the nurses desk. Bailey and Arizona joined the group, Webber trying to calm Bailey down who had sent herself into hysterics.

"Is she okay?" Amelia asked, taking a step forward catching everyone's attention.

"She is very dehydrated and malnourished so it could be a few hours before she wakes up"

"But she is _okay_?" She pressed again, Owen understanding and nodding. Nobody knew what to say, their emotions getting the better of them as they looked to Amelia. She was staring holes into the door to Meredith's room, them all understanding the conflict of emotions she must be feeling right now.

"You would think that a truck was nothing compared to what he has been through" She said after a while, turning to look at everyone. They all shared the same dreaded, red faced look, showing Amelia just how much her brother was loved.

"Are you pressing charges against the hospital?" Callie asked, knowing that they had a case worth fighting for considering the important step that was missed cost them their friend's life.

"Meredith won't let me. She say's it isn't what he would have wanted which is totally right" Webber nodded along, knowing he wouldn't want a case unless the pieces weren't clear but this was basic stuff. He was hit by a truck, they examined him, they missed the CT and he was brain dead. Simple yet heartbreaking.

"I can't believe I thought his flight was delayed" Maggie whispered after a while, Amelia wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"This was just as much as a shock to you as it was to us. It could have been anything" Alex said, Bailey looking up from the floor.

"Did they say what lead to the truck crashing?"

"He witnessed a crash on a road in the mountains and saved all 4 causalities involved. The young girl was the one who identified him as the doctor who saved them. The police said the way his car was, it was like he was stretched across the road as if he was turning around and the truck came sharp around the corner. It was inevitable, there was no way the truck or he could have avoided it" They all cringed at the description, knowing the pain he must have endured. This was anything but fair.

"She has been a mess all day" Maggie stated, Bailey nodding knowing what she meant.

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She got a call from the white house because he missed his meeting and ever since that phone call she has been on edge. She was calling him every second she got and I told her that at 5pm she could panic and call the police" Bailey explained, being the only one who had spent nearly the whole day with her.

"They got me from the hospital at 5.30. Do you think she called them and that's how they connected the dots?" Amelia asked, knowing that events leading up to her seeing Derek were not connected. She knew Derek had missed his meeting but that was when he called her before he lost his signal and said he would make it to the airport and then the next she heard was when the police came to pick her up. The nurse who had his details informed them of the casualties he had saved and then they left.

"Maybe, it makes sense. But how did they get to you so fast?" Alex wondered, knowing that the drive would have been a lot longer.

"Maybe they came to her. He is a famous surgeon across the country somebody in that hospital must have recognised him. At every press meeting and interview he has he mentions Meredith and the kids so someone must have known to call her" Callie stated, nobody knowing what to say after that. Whether Meredith called or whether the police came to her, it didn't change to fact he was gone. Amelia asked Owen if she could sit in her room, him nodding, them all watching as she entered the room and sat opposite her bed, taking hold of her hand.

"Alex what are we going to do?" Arizona asked hopelessly, them all looking to Alex for some kind of answer. He knew Meredith better than anyone, but even he was at a lose.

"I don't know. I just- I don't know" They all dispersed over the next few minutes, Alex, Owen, Maggie and Bailey going to sit with Amelia and Meredith while Arizona, Callie and Richard busied themselves elsewhere until she woke up.

"She was holding it together so well for Bailey and Zola" Amelia muttered after a while, not taking her eyes off her and Meredith's hand.

"How are they?" Maggie asked, wondering if they knew the entire story or not.

"Zola is confused. Meredith told her that we were on an adventure and that derek had to stay and wasn't going to come back. All she cared about was not saying goodbye. I think Bailey is just too young to understand yet"

"I think I'm going to go and sit with them for a bit. Will you text me when she wakes up?" Maggie asked, Amelia nodding with a smile, watching as Maggie left. The silence was deafening to Amelia, but she didn't know what to say. Nobody did. It seemed like forever until Meredith woke, everyone staring at her as she started to twitch. She tried to sit up, Amelia having to hold her back down knowing her energy needed to be preserved.

"You need to take it easy. You're malnourished and dehydrated" She said, Meredith nodding and lying back again, closing her eyes.

"Can you all please stop staring at me" She muttered, smiling slightly when she opened her eyes to find them all staring at the wall or floor or her feet. She gripped Amelia's hand slightly harder when she closed her eyes again, Amelia looking up with a sad look on her face.

"Do you need anything?"

"Can I have some water?" Amelia nodded and stood, leaving the room, Owen following her.

"I'm going to go and get Maggie" Alex said, Meredith nodding leaving her and Bailey alone. Meredith opened her eyes again, Bailey staring at her feet still.

"Stop feeling guilty" She muttered, Bailey looking up at her.

"If I had called the police any sooner it wouldn't have made a difference because he was in the mountains and had no reception. You stopping me from doing anything sooner never effected the outcome" Bailey nodded, fidgeting with her hands slightly.

"I'm sorry anyway" Meredith knew to expect this now. People apologising for her lose, she had to deal with it when her mom died. People she never knew but admired her mom coming up and sending their condolences. She knew this was different though, everyone was her friend, her family. It was so different. But she would deal with it the same way she did all those years ago. She held out her hand for Bailey to take, smiling softly.

"Thank you" The routine went on for weeks. The build up to the funeral wasn't as bad but the second everyone came back to their house after the burial it was apology after apology. _I am so sorry for your lose. Your husband, he was a great man. I'm going to miss him. His techniques will live on._ It was like a broken record of condolences passed between Meredith and Amelia and his other sisters and his mother. They eventually died out a few days after the funeral, but the looks lived on. It was suffocating. Something had to be done.

* * *

Amelia called Alex as she ran around the house recklessly, waiting impatiently for him to answer.

 _"If this is another diaper call because Meredith is on call and you can't find the diaper bag I am going to kill you"_

"Meredith is gone Alex" It didn't even take an hour for everyone to be gathered around the living room. Bailey, Arizona, Callie, Alex, Owen, Richard and Maggie sat around on the couches, all passing around the note Amelia had found when coming home from the hospital.

 _Me, Zola and Bailey are safe. Don't worry- Meredith.x_

"Why would she just take off like that without any sign?" Arizona threw the question out, Alex continuously calling her phone which went to voicemail each time.

"Well she left a sign, just not a very good one" Bailey commented waving the note around. Amelia running her hand through her hair as she paced. Owen wrapped his arm around her shoulder in comfort, stopping her in her tracks.

"She told me the house was suffocating. She told me that all the strangers and the looks and the apologies were suffocating and I agreed. That's all I did. I said _I know what you mean Mere_ and then I come home and she is gone. I should have stayed off, I should have stayed here with her but I went to work and now she is gone"

"You couldn't have stopped her. If she has been planning this for a while there was little any of us could have done. When she has something in mind she won't stop until it's done" Callie commented, everyone nodding knowing that it was true. Meredith was not one to be stopped.

"So what? We just leave her? She has 2 kids and is all alone God knows where! We can't just ignore this" Maggie exclaimed in distress, Owen nodding.

"What if we hire someone. A detective to hunt her down?" He offered, Alex shaking his head.

"And if she found out we would all be dead. Let's give her a few weeks. We will all make calls, try and see if anyone as seen her or if she has took a job somewhere else and when it reaches a month we will gather again and take it form there. Got it?" They all nodded, agreeing to leave it where it was and go from a month onwards.

 _6 months later_

Amelia sat on Meredith's bed sadly, staring at the tumour her brother had drew on a wall in their old house then decided to cut out and stick opposite their bed in their new house. It was a shock when her phone vibrated in her pocket, Meredith's bright face lighting up the screen.

"Meredith? Where are you? Are you okay?"

 _"I'm fine. Everything is fine"_

"Where are you Mere?"

 _"I'm sorry. I promised I wouldn't abandon you and I haven't. Congratulations by the way. You hit 4 years the other week. I had a countdown on my phone. I'll be back soon"_ She hung up before Amelia could answer again, leaving the brunette to her thoughts. She woman tossed her 4 year coin in the air, catching it again with a small smile.

"She hasn't abandoned me yet"

 _3 months later_

It was 3 months later when Amelia's phone buzzed again, the woman jumping out of Owen's bed in shock.

"Owen wake up! It's Meredith" He sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes as she answered, putting the phone on speaker.

"Meredith?"

 _"Auntie Amy!"_


	3. Chapter 3- Final Chapter

**So this is the final chapter and again, another one of my stories is coming to and end.**

 **How sad...**

 **Well do not fret my pals, I will be back with another chapter to my other story and have more plot ideas up my sleeve.**

 **I am just going to get on with the show and I hope you all enjoy!**

Amelia and Owen shared a look, Zola's voice not as perky and happy as usual.

"Zola? Where are you?"

 _"We came home to surprise you and aunt Maggie and nobody is home"_ The disappointment was present in her voice making Amelia's heart break, but then she realised- _they came home!_

"Are you in the big house?" Owen jumped out of bed and looked out the window on the far side of the trailer, turning around with a smile when he spotted Meredith's same old car at the top of the hill next to the house.

 _"Yeah but nobody is home. Mommy needs help"_ Amelia's stomach churned as she ran out the door with Owen, the pair of them trudging up the hill.

"Zo I am in the trailer we are coming now. What is wrong with mommy?"

 _"She is bleeding aunt Amy. There's blood"_ Amelia got next to the car, huffing before sprinting to the door, knocking loudly.

"Zo sweetie open the door it's me and uncle Owen. We are here to help mommy" There was a beep ending their phone call, Zola coming to the door with a huge smile on her face, wrapping her arms around Amy's waist tightly.

"I've missed you aunt Amy" She said, Amy leaning down and hugging her back.

"I have missed you to ZoZo and I promise we are going to sit down and you can tell me all about your adventure but I need to help Mommy okay? Can you take your brother and sit on the couch for me really good?" She nodded and hugged Owen quickly, before running to the couch were Bailey was sitting patiently in his pram. Amelia ran straight to the kitchen when she could here Meredith's pained grunts, her breath hitching slightly when she saw the huge baby bump.

"You're pregnant!?"

"No I just got fat" She heaved out, a cry escaping her lips snapping Amelia and Owen out of their shocked haze. The blood blood around Meredith, panicking the two.

"We need to get you to the hospital. Can you make it to the car or should we call an ambulance?"

"Take me to the car. I am not being sedated in an ambulance" She cried out, Owen nodding, helping her stand.

"Owen follow me with Zola and Bailey" He nodded and helped Meredith into the car, running back to get the kids.

"Come on ZoZo, we are going to follow Mommy to the hospital in my car okay?"

"Is our baby sister going to be okay?"

"Your baby sister and Mommy are going to be just fine, we gotta hurry now okay?" She nodded, Owen getting Bailey out the car and grabbing his car seat, carrying him down the hill with Zola attached tightly at his hip.

Amelia drove as quickly as she could, Meredith's cries in the back of the car becoming unbearable.

"I am sorry for leaving" She panted out, Amelia looking at her through the mirror with a smile.

"Don't worry about that, nobody is mad"

"I found out I was pregnant and I panicked" Amelia understood. Finding out she was pregnant with Derek's baby after he was dead must have been a shock.

"Well let's hope this one get's his hair" Meredith laughed, leaning her head back onto the chair, closing her eyes.

"No Meredith you stay awake. Damnit stay awake, I am not going to lose you" She dialled Arizona and Bailey on a group call, the two answering almost in sync.

"Are you both at the hospital?"

 _"Yes we are, what is going on?"_ Arizona answered, Amelia looking back at Meredith who's breathing was more laboured than before.

"Damnit wake up! Meredith is here, she is in bad shape"

 _"We will meet you at the emergency entrance"_ Bailey answered, Amelia nodding and hanging up, speeding slightly down the road.

"Meredith please answer me, come on Mere" There was no answer, Amelia concerned as the blood continued to stain her top. She screeched to a stop at the entrance, Bailey running to her with a gurney, Alex behind her.

"She is in the back, she is losing too much blood"

"Why did you call me"?" Arizona asked, though when they opened the door the question was answered.

"That's why she ran. She was pregnant and she freaked" Everyone immediately understood, nodding and helping get her on the gurney.

"We need to take her straight up to the ER" Arizona said, Alex rubbing Amelia's arm before taking off after the two women, Amelia standing in shock, Meredith's blood smeared all over her hands. Owen pulled up a few seconds later, Zola running up to Amelia.

"Come on, they took mommy inside so we have to wait okay?" Zola nodded, taking Amelia's shirt in her hands. Owen carried Bailey in his arms, the two walking to the waiting room.

 _1_ _ **painful**_ _hour later_

Amelia couldn't help the sob that escaped her lips as she spotted Arizona walk out the double doors, a small pink bundle in her arms.

"She looks just like him" She said with teary eyes, Zola clapping happily as she watched Amelia take her little sister in her arms, sitting down for Zola and Bailey to see.

"She is beautiful" Amelia said with a smile, helping Zola sit down so she could hold her.

"How is Meredith?" She asked quickly, grasping Owen's hand.

"She lost a lot of blood but Alex and Bailey are working on her now. She was table when I left but I got to get back. I will send Alex out when we have more information" They nodded, watching as she left. Really she should have taken baby Shepard to the NICU but she knew they all needed a moment. The baby was in perfect health so the NICU could wait for now.

"Mommy wanted to call her Ellis Amelia Shepard. She has a name like you aunt Amy" Zola said with a smile, Amelia taking baby Ellis out of her hands, giving Owen a hold while she grasped the tiny hands in admiration.

"Ellis Amelia, has a ring to it don't you think?" She laughed, Owen smiling with a nod.

"Hand's like her daddy, eyes like her mommy" He said, Amelia nodding in total agreement.

"The next Ellis to become a famous surgeon I should think" They all hovered over baby Ellis, Zola sitting on Amelia's knee, burying her head into her neck.

 _4 hours later_

Meredith twitched her hand, grasping the one that was laid on top of it.

"Hey look who decided to join us" Alex laughed, sitting on the other side of the bed. Meredith smiled slightly, opening her eyes to see everyone she loved sitting and standing around her bed. Alex, Maggie, Owen, Bailey, Callie, Arizona, Richard, Zola, Baby Bailey, and finally, Amelia with a pink blanket in her hands.

"Is she okay?" She croaked out, a tear rolling down her cheek which Maggie wiped away.

"Baby Ellis Amelia is just fine" Amelia said with a grin, walking to hand over the baby, Meredith laughing tearfully.

"I told aunt Amy the babies name Mom" Zola exclaimed, Maggie stroking her hair with a smile.

"You did just as I told you to Zola" Meredith commented, Amelia felling her heart flutter as she stood back up, allowing Meredith her moment with baby Ellis. Over the next few hours everyone had their moments with Meredith, Amelia being the last as she had dozed off on the couch in her ICU room.

"Amelia" Meredith called out, Arizona having taken Ellis to sleep in the NICU leaving the two alone.

"Amelia!" She shouted again, Amelia jumping up half asleep.

"I'm so awake right now" Meredith laughed, patting the side of the bed next to her for Amelia to sit. She took the woman's hand in her own, taking Amelia by surprise.

"I never meant to hurt any of you"

"Nobody blames you. You did what your instinct told you to do. What matters is you came back, that is all anyone cares about"

"It was selfish of me to run. I should have just asked for help" Amelia shook her head, looking down slightly.

"I am hypocritical if I say running was wrong of you, I think in one way or another we are all the same. We have all run when things got scary for us. You did what you thought was best in the moment but you are back, and that is all we need. You, Zola, Bailey and Ellis are in perfect health and you are back" Meredith smiled, squeezing her hand as she leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

"Thank you for being my sister. I know you don't have to and have a lot back at home but, thank you"

"Thank you for being mine. You could kick me out and send me home but you haven't" Meredith opened her eyes again and looked at her, a sad smile on her face.

"Derek would be so proud of you" Amelia smiled, nodding as she looked down.

"Derek would be proud of us all. He is the reason any of us are even here. He saved us all" Meredith nodded knowingly, knowing that nobody would be where they were today if it wasn't for his hard work and love.

"Well, it's a beautiful day to say lives"

 **I thought this would be a good place to end this story. Everyone is happy and it is a hell of a better ending than Amelia and Meredith constantly hating on each other. I like it when they actually get along (as you can clearly see and will be able to see in later stories)**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to drop me a review!**


End file.
